Founders Day
by LynnieB
Summary: Yes, Dorothy buried her book... but why that instead of the Gazette? What meaning, sentimental and/or not, would it hold once unearthed...
1. Preparing Yourself For?

**Okay... Let's get the whole "I don't own any of the DQMW characters thing" out of the way, lol. **

**Have no idea, honestly, how this story is going to play out. The idea came to me and I was able to get the first 2 chapters done. Please R&R! Also, totally open to suggestions/tips! My first multi-chapter story :-)**

Founders Day

Chapter 1: Preparing Yourself for...?

I have no idea why it's so important that I come today. Yes, my family still owns some property here. Yes, my family was part of the early days of Colorado Springs. I don't, however, know much more than that. My father died when I was young and my mother moved the two of us back east. She got remarried and yadda, yadda, yadda…

This is supposed to be a big deal this year. Even more so than most. Over 120 years ago the citizens of Colorado Springs buried a time capsule. This is going to be the year it is dug up.

I can't remember the last time I was here. I talked to Grandpa and Grandma all the time, but that doesn't mean Mom would let me come out for a visit. They came to me. There was nothing stopping me this year. Grandma died a few years ago and I wasn't allowed to come; but Grandpa died a few weeks ago and I needed to come out as soon as I was allowed. If nothing else… I need to say goodbye. This place- Colorado Springs- holds our family's history. Whenever I'd ask more about it, Grandpa would respond, "You'll find out, I promise, when the time is right."

DQMW DQMW DQMW

I have a few hours before the Founders Day celebration and rising begins so I head to take care of a few things. I was told I needed to meet with a layer friend of my grandparents'.

The front room had a very familiar feel to it and waiting was comfortable. It was like waiting in an old friend's home. _I knew Grandma and Grandpa would want and have someone down to Earth, but this is insane_, I smile. My thoughts are interrupted when the office door opens. "Miss? Will you please come in?"

I follow. As soon as we enter I blurt out, "I don't know why I'm here. Are you sure it isn't either of my uncles you need to be talking to?" I watched as the lawyer proceeded to get comfortable behind his desk. He put his hand behind his head, leaned back, and laughed. "Did I say something funny?"

"You're grandfather said you'd say that. All of it. I assure that you're the one I'm to talk to."

"He knew?" Grandpa always had good idea of what was going on inside my head. There were times when it could be very nerve racking.

"He did. Okay, let's get started. You have a Founders Day to be at. Here," he said and handed me a manila envelope.

"What's this?"

He sat up and leaned on his elbows over his desk. "Inside the envelope are a few things. First, a letter from your Grandfather and a heirloom. There's some information on the caretaker of your family's property. Finally," he continued, "is a signed document that gives you first access to a piece of the capsule's contents. The item is unknown to me, but I was told that you'll know it when you see it."

"How would I-"

"I have no idea, but from past experience," he chuckled, "your grandfather is usually correct." I just sat there and shook my head. "Now, I have some other things I need to attend to. I hope you have a very enjoyable and enlightening Founders Day."

"Thank you."

"No, Miss Jennings, thank you."


	2. Buring the Needed Unsaid

Chapter 2: Buring the Needed Unsaid

When Jake made the announcement that everyone will be allowed to put something into the time capsule he earned a round of applause. Dorothy Jennings couldn't help but laugh as he simply told Hank and Loren that "It's a good thing we live in a democracy." Dorothy continued to jot down note and reactions to the news for a few moments before turning to go back to her Gazette.

After putting her notebook down, she went over to where she kept the back issues of the paper. Which one would be the best to put in? Dark binding caught her eye as she was sorting through possibilities. "_My book,_" she thought. She weighed the notion of the papers against the published hardback. On one hand, the book would serve to give a broader picture of the town. On the other, the Colorado Springs Gazette never caused the hurt feelings that the book had (forgiven or not). Dorothy flipped through the typed pages before fingering the blank ones in the back. Cloud Dancing would tell her that those had been left there with a "still unknown purpose."

Dorothy walked over to the window to sit at her desk with the hopes of making up her mind. Gazing out of the glass panes, she saw the town she called home filled with soldiers. Men waiting and working to find 2 men that were attempting to find a way for peace. The sight made the decision for her heart, but her brain was still fighting it. "Will this help or do more damage than good in the future," Dorothy said to herself and the small purple flowers sitting by her hands.

There was so much going on that needed to be addressed. Founders Day was doing the job the townspeople needed, but none of that would be in the time capsule. Dorothy took hold of her pen while opening the book's covers to the back.

DQMW DQMW DQMW

As she shut the door to head back to the meadow, newspaper editor felt the ever present eyes of the army on her. They were watching her every move as of recent. It worked to make her both uneasy and determined at the same time.

She confidently walked back to the crowd with a copy of the Gazette in one hand and the book hidden beneath. In front of the beautiful capsule that Robert E. had built, Dorothy paused to look at what she had brought over. The hesitation only lasted a moment before the edited work was put into the chest.

She sighed a sigh of mixed emotion before Michaela Quinn's sign was added by Brian and Matthew.

**So.. what do you guys think of the first two chapters? Is it confusing or should I keep going?**


	3. Unearthing the Past

Chapter 3 (present): Unearthing the Past

Well that didn't take long. I head back over to where everything will be taking place, but I still have almost 3 hours before whoever lifts the time capsule. _There has got to be somewhere I can sit and open this in peace_. Looking around, I spot a tree that seems to be pretty much on its own.

I sit down beneath the branches to go through my "gift" from the lawyer. I pull out the contact information for the caretaker and set it aside (making a mental note to get in touch with him). I take the letter from Grandpa in my hands and am torn on whether to read it here or wait until I'm alone. I choose the latter, unsure of the dried ink. Finally, I shimmy the last item out of the envelope. It's a leather brown pouch. I feel inside and find a small clear film It's protecting 3 perfectly preserved purple flowers. I rub them in my hands before being startled by, "A medicine pouch?"

I look up in shock to see dark eyes staring intently at me. "I guess so. Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you. Well, who you are." He reaches out to offer a handshake before introducing himself. "Thomas Gallehawk. Tommy to most."

I stand and accept his bronzed hand. "My grandparents' property's caretaker? Isabelle Jennings. Grandma and Grandpa always called me-"

"Elle or Ellie," he finished with a smile. It was contagious.

"Yes. Either one is fine by me. I actually prefer both to Isabelle," I laugh. I shake my head and wipe invisible grass from my pants before returning everything to their envelope. "How'd you know it was me?"

"You look like your grandfather's grandmother."

"I do?"

"Well, from the few pictures I've seen. It's hard to tell, but I think your hair may be a little darker than hers was."

I just nod my head. What else can I add to that? "How long have you been with my grandparents?"

"I've known them my whole life. Our families are… connected… from many many years ago. I've helped with the house and property for around 7 years now. I moved here to help them shortly after finishing high school… Would you like to head over to the time capsule?"

"Umm… sure." We begin to cross the small meadow and it seems so easy. A companionable silence fills the air. Walking next to him feels as though- I can't tell if it's a feeling of being here before or that of something I've been practicing for my entire life. I break the silence by asking, "Do you know what I'm looking for in this capsule?"

"No, but your grandfather said you'd know." He grinned, "I know that doesn't help."

I chuckle and shake my head. "No, no it doesn't. I knew you were going to say that though."

DQMW DQMW DQMW

Tommy and I talk about everything and nothing until they're ready to begin. There'll be business to discuss later.

We stop our chit chatting when the mayor begins his speech. "Thank you all for coming to celebrate this year's Founders Day. I, myself, can't…" I lose focus as I take in my new companion. He's only a few inches taller than me with broad shoulders. "…We will be able to find out about our hometown and its…" He has dark hair tied in a loose ponytail at the neck. He has a strong jaw and focused eye as he watches and listens. Tommy looks over at me staring, but I quickly turn back and blush slightly. "…I hope everyone is excited as I am!"

I look around as hands clap. The first shovel full of dirt is taken out of the ground. After the initial layer is removed machines are brought in to carefully finish the job.

It feels like forever but no time at all when the capsule is finally unearthed. It's a simple black chest with gold straps. Very obviously handmade with care and expert craftsmanship. Making sure not to damage anything inside, the container is gently lowered onto a table nearby. The mayor speaks again. "Should we see what's inside?"

I look on as I hear another round of applause. Tommy quietly laughs as I whisper, "Please."

There are a few people standing alongside the mayor with gloves on. They proceed to open the simple lock. I watch as they pick up artifact after artifact: a drawing of the history of Colorado Springs… a horseshoe… a slim recipe book… a sign for a female doctor… a small, dark colored- "That's it! Tommy, " I grab his sleeve, "the book! That's- it's- that's it!"

"Are you sure, Ellie?"

"Positive. I don't know how, but I am. I know that's it."

"Okay. After they're done removing everything, we'll go see what you need to do next. If you don't mind me tagging along, that is?"

I alternate between looking at him and eyeing the bound pages. "Of course not," is the only thing I answer.

…a whiskey bottle… a telegraph paper… a fishing hook…


	4. Colliding into Harmony

Chapter 4 (past): Colliding into Harmony

It had been a little over a month and things were going a little smoother every few days or so. The town council had granted Cloud Dancing free passage; and the townspeople were slowly accepting him spending a great deal of time with their newspaper's editor. If nothing else, the stares were a little less hardened.

The medicine man went for walks with the Reverend most mornings. They would discuss the similarities and differences in their belief systems. Cloud Dancing wanted more and more to find a way to merge his and Dorothy's worlds together. "Reverend, I want to speak to you more about your marriage ceremonies. I was at Sully and Michaela's, but I have a few queations."

They were walking towards Grace's Café from the church. Turning towards the voice, he asked, "Cloud Dancing, are you and Dorothy thinking about marriage?"

"Not now, no. I hope soon. I know she is not concerned with others as much, but I want know harm, in any way, to come to her."

"I know. People need time to adjust. Loren is happy for Dorothy. That will go a long way."

Bending his head after watching the subject of their conversation walk across the café to sit at a table, the man smiled. "I would like to find a way to combine your ceremony and mine. I want our worlds to be as one as much as possible. I have a few things to take care of first, but I hope we can speak of it soon?"

The Reverend smiled broadly before agreeing. "I hope we can as well."

DQMW DQMW DQMW

Inside a small white church the ancient language of the Cheyenne sent prayers to the Heaven above.

Cloud Dancing wore traditional Cheyenne dress and his bride chose a simple cream colored gown. With Michaela and Sully at their sides, Loren led Dorothy to her betrothed. He stood next to Marjorie as the simple ceremony began.

The small group beamed. The beautiful October day made a perfect backdrop for the afternoon's private celebration. The last two to walk into the falling leaves were there to be joined as one. Finally together,

"Are you ready for one last surprise?"

Dorothy glowed. "One more, yes."


	5. Home's Secrets

Chapter 5: Home's Secrets

"I really don't understand why I have to wait so long."

"They just want to make sure everything is safe. Six o'clock will be here is no time."

I stop in my tracks. Tommy turns when he realizes I'm no longer next to him. "Are you always this… practical?"

He grins. "I try. Are you not practical often?"

I grin back. "Only when- Hey! I am. I'm too practical usually, but that doesn't stop me from being impatient. I really want to know-"

"- what is so important that your grandparents made the arrangements for you to have first look at that book?"

_I can definitely see how he got along so well with Grandpa. _I show my agreement before stepping beside him again. I watch the people as they go by us and notice some kids playing a game. With all the talk of the early days of Colorado Springs, the group is playing "cowboys and Indians." I watch Tommy's jaw clench. He takes a few moments before asking, "Have you seen the house?"

"No-no," I reply as he speeds us up a little. "I got here last night and checked into the hotel at like 9. Are we going there?"

"I'll drive. YOU can drive us back."

DQMW DQMW DQMW

I'm trying hard to remember the last time I was here. Dad died when I was 4. I know it wasn't after that. The mountain in the distance is amazing and I rest my head on the window as we drive through the trees.

We pull into a simple 2 story wooden house. I look up and the first thing that catches my eye is a tree. "The house is built around it," Tommy informs me," and has always been a part of the design. The thought, from what I've been taught, was that as life grows so will the rings of the tree."

"It's beautiful."

Not a thing has been changed in possible forever. The house must date back to the 1880s or 90s. It's like stepping back in time. The porch is long and wide with a pair of rocking chairs moving slightly as we mount the steps. I turn before twisting the handle to see a small barn with a few horses in the attached pasture. There's a calmness that covers everything... A quiet stretching over the ground.

Once inside, the simple house turns into a unique and subtle homecoming. Again, nothing has been changed… except the adage of simple water lines and minimal electric. A large living room is joined with a smaller kitchen. _A makeshift room at one time?_ The tables, chairs, and cabinets are all handmade. There are bookshelves and custom craftsman ship that adorn the walls. The corner contains a large wood burning stove.

The centerpiece to the room is the tree. Winding around it is a series of steps the lead to a loft overlooking the bottom half of the house. I look at the stairs and yearn to go up them. Tommy must have noticed because he walks outside to tend the horses. "I'll be back," he calls over his shoulder.

"'K," I answer as I take my first step. I rub the bark as I ascend my way to the top. The view is amazing. There are windows stretching the side of the house across from the loft. There's sparse furniture up here as well. A large, hand designed, four-poster bed sits against the corner; and makes itself look inviting and comfortable. My eyes, however, are drawn to the desk placed against the railing.

Walking over to it, I sit down. I run my palms over the hard surface and close my eyes. The back of the desk is carved to look like a book open to the world. Beside it is another carving, but this one is not carved into the desk. It's a separate piece. I grip it. "I remember this. Playing with it," I tell Tommy after feeling him his eyes watching.

"Playing with what?"

"This wooden book. Grandpa used to let me carry it around. I just wasn't allowed to open it. I'd take it all over with me. I wonder…" I don't know what I wonder. I lean back and sink into the clouds going by. When I look over, Tommy is staring at me from a crouched position next to my seat. "Open it now."

"You think-?"

"I do."

Slowly, I open the wooden, pageless novel to us. It puts up a fight, but eventually agrees to the request. There are papers inside written in a hand I've never seen before. I glance quickly through them. I'm at a loss. "I-what-who-what are these?" I recognize places and some names, but it makes no sense. The pages come from no book or article I've ever seen.


	6. Whispered Future

Chapter 6: Whispered Future

Dorothy sat at her beautiful desk Cloud Dancing had built her. She watched him outside, but only shortly before putting her head down. Deep breaths helped her prepare to go down so she and her husband could ride into town.

Word had travelled about the two. It only took one to see them leaving the church. Surprisingly, not much fuss was made. Having picnics, taking walks, and spending whole days together was more acceptable, apparently, now that there had been a ceremony. Hank even began keeping his opinions to himself.

Cloud Dancing dropped Dorothy off before heading over to help Daniel at his office. As soon as he was out of sight, Dorothy walked over to the clinic. Michaela and Marjorie were talking outside as she approached. Seeing her friend, Michaela smiled. "Good morning, Dorothy."

Marjorie repeated the greeting, but added, "Are you feeling better? Loren was worried when you left in such a rush the other day."

"I'm fine, but I did want to see your sister about it. Michaela looked at the two women. "Marjorie and I were about to have breakfast. Why don't you join us and then I will examine you?"

Dorothy grabbed her stomach at the thought of food. She swallowed and blushed before whispering, "Michaela, with the cancer- and my age… I know I'm still- able to-but…"

"Marjorie, will you go get Cloud Dancing? I think I saw him going over to Daniel's. Dorothy, you come with me."

Cloud Dancing rushed in when Michaela finally granted him access. He and Dorothy held an entire conversation with their eyes in a matter a seconds. The Cheyenne medicine man strode over to the redhead and dropped to his knees. He put his head against her stomach and quietly said, "Hello, little one."

DQMW DQMW DQMW

Close friends waited for news. The bench outside the clinic had been their home for hours now. Sully watched as his normally calm-willed brother paced back and forth over the planks. Inside, half laughed, but half knew the feelings he was going through right then.

Everyone turned when Michaela opened the clinic's door. She looked at those gathered before smiling at Cloud Dancing. "Go inside."

He took the steps as many at a time as he could to reach his destination faster. When arriving there, he softly pushed the door out of his way. "Dorothy?"

She beamed. "Cloud Dancing."

"You are okay?"

"We both are. Cloud Dancing, I'd like you to meet your son."


	7. A Past's Protection

Chapter 7: A Past's Protection

I didn't bring the papers with me. The ink was faded already and I didn't want to ruin them further.

The ride to the historical society is not as quiet as the drive we took out earlier. "So, you said our families have been 'connected for years.' How?"

"You don't know your family's past." It was a statement and not a question.

"No. Grandma and Grandpa didn't say much. Grandpa always said I'd find out when the time was right and when I was supposed to. My dad died when I was four. I know he was sick, but I don't remember him being sick. He'd always have a smile. Mom took us back to 'her' east coast as soon as she could after he was gone. Colorado Springs never held much meaning to her. Not like it did Dad."

His eyes never left the road I was steering us along. "And what does it mean to you?"

"Are you _trying_ to change the subject?"

"No."

I watched the trees and other pieces of scenery that I have just come to appreciate pass. I don't know what he's looking for. "I honestly don't know yet. It was my dad's home. .. His- my family's home. When we stepped out of the car back there… I felt **at home**. I wanted- I wanted- I wanted to stay and never leave. There was a feeling of relief and safety at that desk. I just… not right now, maybe, but I belong here. I can't explain it." Tommy continued to sit there. "Are you going to answer MY question now? It's your turn," I remind him as I poke his arm.

"Very well," he says and pokes me back. "My grandfather survived the Washita massacre. Your grandfather took him to safety and freedom. My grandmother was at Palmer Creek when the 'revolt' happened. She, and her parents, made it North because of your grandmother. It… That is the start."

"That-"

"-is the past. It is a part of us, but it is the past. It shapes us, but we choose our own paths from the point when it becomes the present."

We fall into a heavy silence. It isn't tense, but the air is filled with something unexplainable.

DQMW DQMW DQMW

I was led into this room 20 minutes ago. Tommy said he'd wait outside for me. I sit here and stare at the book. I've read it before. I have a copy in my bag. I keep it in an air tight case, but it goes everywhere with me. I like to know it's safe.

I ease the cover of the book open. It is exactly like mine. _Why is this so important? _I carefully turn the pages. When I reach the back of the book I see the same writing from the papers in the desk. I read the additional content and am unsure of what to do with the new… the new insight.

I sit here longer and I can't make a decision. I reach into my bag and pull out the letter from Grandpa. Maybe it can help. Inside, the yellowing paper once again has the feminine writing that I'm becoming quite fond of. Grandpa only wrote out the envelope.

_My dear, dear granddaughter,_

_I am so sorry that I'll never get to meet you. I'm not sure how long it will take for you to breath in your first breath. My son's child or his child's child… My heart tells me that it will take some time before you arrive._

_I want to explain to you- to tell you… You are worth the world and I know that you will accomplish great things. Things that you want and some that you didn't know you wanted. Most of my life was spent behind what was expected of me and what I was told I wanted. Never in a million years did I expect I'd have my beloved Gazette or a book published. _

_Be brave, my strong little girl. Hold strong to your convictions and stay steadfast. Combine that with kindness and you will become everything both you and I could ever hope for._

_My first book taught me a lesson and I will always remember it. My second book… The completed form was never heard by anyone but your grandpfather. After Palmer Creek, O'Conner came to town. The book was turned into flames, but your grandfather was safe. His life- his life was far more important than any number of papers…_

_I began writing the book again. Cloud Dancing, your grandpa, helped me with the things I couldn't remember. He- Cloud Dancing- I lost him before completing the final copy. I made a promise to him when I was writing the book the first time: It would NOT be published without his approvable. He would have given it, but I love him too much to break any promise. _

_I want the best of everything for you. I want you to remember 3 things:_

_1. Be happy and comfortable in who you are._

_2. Treat everyone with compassion and respect._

_3. Do what is right and protect those you care for and love._

_Your grandfather and I are so very proud of you. Always and forever know that._

_Love, _

_Your grandmother,_

_Dorothy Jennings_

I leave the room after coming to a conclusion as to what needs done. Tommy is waiting for me just outside the door. "Well? Is everything okay?"

"Yes," I answer honestly. "The book looks exactly like mine did." I grip my satchel close to me. We look at each other and Tommy nods his head in understanding. "I was thinking I'd stay at… at home instead of the hotel tonight. Will you take me?"

He opens the car door for me. "Of course."

Tommy's opening his door when I ask, "Are there any other Colorado Spring traditions I should experience?"

He grins over the hood of the car at me. "You should try the Sweethearts Dance."


	8. An Unblank Page in History

Chapter 8: An Unblank Page in History

Dorothy Jennings sat with her pen poised above the book. She knew time was not on her side. The time capsule would be filled and buried if she sat idly much longer.

Her pen began to write:

**Our town is a strong and proud one. We have had a trying few months. The army covers the town like an unwanted blanket. They blame the Indians and many of the citizens here feel the same at the moment. I hope that one day they will realize the truth as to what happened. I saw, once, as they did. I have never been so happy to change… or scared.**

**Bravery is everywhere. Sully's in the woods hiding and trying to find a way to stop the raids. Michaela does her best to continue her daily routine as well as maintain a family life as best she can for her children and husband. Loren continues to support Michaela and her family (including Sully) as best he can. Robert E. secretly helps who he can without attracting attention. I like to think that bravery also lies in ashes across the street as well as in meetings with a Cheyenne medicine man.**

**Our town will be okay. It will survive this. The question is: What will be remembered?... or forgotten in it all?**

**DOROTHY JENNINGS**

DQMW DQMW DQMW

He was waiting for her before she arrived. "How long do we have?" Dorothy asked as Cloud Dancing helped her down from her horse.

"It is a few hours until dark."

"I brought dinner from Grace. Join me?"

She smiled as her brave lightly kissed her.

~THE END~

**Finally finished. I had the last 2 chapters done 2 weeks ago, but life has been kaotic. Please, please, please R&R! Hope you have enjoyed it. Trying to decide if I should continue to add to this and make it a "series." What do you think? Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
